


Seventh Heaven

by pensul



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensul/pseuds/pensul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pensul's tumblr prompts (click <a href="http://pensul.tumblr.com/ask">here</a> if you want to submit)</p><p>Chapters will be marked with individual ratings and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Massage (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PPLEAS CAN U WRITE SMUT ON LIKE ASAMI GIVIN KORRA A SCALP MASSAGE FOR THE FIRST TIME *WOWOW* AND THEN ASAMI GETS DISTRACTED OR SOMETHING ALSO LIKE WAYYY TO GO FOR ALL UR FICS MATE THEY'RE GREAT UR THE BEST :)
> 
> From anonymous

“Asami.”

Asami’s attention is focused on the newspaper in front of her face. She neglects to spare Korra a single glance. “What is it?”

“Asamiii.”

She lowers down the paper to look over at her annoying Avatar girlfriend, who is sitting at the other end of the couch. “What?”

“I need a massage,” Korra whines. “A scalp massage.”

“Why?”

“My head hurts.” Korra reaches out to push down Asami’s newspaper from view. “Only you can help me. Only you can relieve me of this pain.”

Asami raises an eyebrow and allows herself a small chuckle. “Why only me?”

“You know how much I love it when you use your hands.” Korra scoots closer towards Asami, nuzzling against her side. “You always know where and how to touch me, and I feel so relaxed afterwards.”

Intrigued, Asami folds her newspaper and lays it on the coffee table. She runs her fingers through Korra’s hair. “I thought you just wanted a massage…”

“I do. A scalp massage,” Korra tries to say with a straight face, failing when her lips crack into a small smile.

“Okay, fine.” Asami quickly ruffles Korra’s hair. “Turn your back towards me.”

Korra shakes her head. “I want to look at you.”

“So… You’re going to be facing me while I massage your scalp?”

“That’s right.” Korra moves to sit cross-legged in front of Asami. “Looking at your beautiful face will help relieve some of the pain.”

Asami smiles earnestly at the goofy comment. “Okay. Say no more. I’ll massage your damn scalp.”

Before Asami can reach for Korra’s head, Korra grabs both of her hands and guides them the sides of her face, sliding them up slowly towards her hairline. She then slides her own hands along Asami’s bare arms.

Asami applies pressure on Korra’s scalp with the pads of her thumbs, dragging them slowly across towards the back of her head. Korra hums in approval and rests her hands in the crooks of Asami’s elbows.

They sit like this for a while. Asami is just massaging Korra quietly while Korra purrs contentedly because of the relaxing ministrations.

But eventually those purrs give way to sighs.

And those sighs suddenly turn into moans.

Strangely loud, _sexual_ moans.

Asami rests her palms flat on Korra’s head, moving them down to Korra’s cheeks to squish her face together. “Korra.”

“Hey, why’d you stop?”

“What the hell are you doing?”

Korra smirks at Asami, staring at her with half-lidded eyes. “Nothing.”

“If you wanted me to fuck you, why didn’t you just ask like a normal person?”

Korra pulls Asami down to settle on top of her. “Because this way is a lot more fun.”

Asami starts to yank off Korra’s clothing, biting and nipping at the dark flesh as soon as it’s exposed. “I hope this will take care of your headache.”

“It will,” Korra gasped. “In fact, I think it’s already working.”


	2. Distractions (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirty Talking Asami = Broken Korra :)))
> 
> From anonymous

Asami walked into the training room to see Korra, fearsome and focused, whacking at a wooden training dummy. Korra was clothed only in chest bindings and loose shorts that ended mid-thigh. A sheer layer of sweat covered her body, accentuating the movement of taut muscle beneath dusky skin. Asami bit softly on her bottom lip. Her arousal was starting to take over.

Even when Asami had walked over, Korra kept on with her attacks, eyes never leaving her target. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she laid precise yet powerful blows on the dummy with unrivaled swiftness. Asami casually circled Korra several times, failing to earn even a single glance in her direction. With a huff, she decided that a more effective distraction was in order.

Asami slipped her fingers under the hem of her shirt and started to slowly reveal her toned stomach. She maintained a seductive gaze on Korra’s eyes… which never drifted away from the dummy…  _Dammit_. She pulled her shirt back down in frustration.

“Hey there,” Asami said. A moment passed without a response. She cleared her throat loudly. “H-”

“Hey,” Korra muttered in reply.

 _So, her hearing still works huh_ … “Korra, I want you to pound into me like how you’re pounding at that dummy.”

Korra landed a rough strike on one of the dummy’s arms, snapping it off. Her face darkened with a furious blush as she finally turned to look at Asami. “Oh my goodness, Asami, what was  _that_?!”

“Hmm? What was what?” Asami asked teasingly.

Korra’s hands were covering her face. “That… That was just so dirty.”

Asami moved closer towards Korra, wrapping her arms around Korra’s shoulders. “Really? I’ve said dirtier.”

Korra parted her fingers to peek shyly at Asami. “Yeah, but… I guess I just didn’t expect it.”

Asami chuckled and kissed the tip of Korra’s nose before she moved her mouth closer to Korra’s ear. “Well… You can expect a lot more of it when you take me to bed.”

With that said, Korra didn’t hesitate to hoist Asami up and throw her over her shoulder. She walked hurriedly towards their bedroom.

“Whoa there!” Asami was shaking with laughter. “I didn’t mean right now! Aren’t you going to take a shower first?”

“Hmm… The shower sounds like a good place to do it too.”

The two of them giggled all the way towards the bathroom. In short, Asami got a lot of dirty talking done both in the shower and in bed.


	3. Love on the Court (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU with Korra and Asami practicing tennis and Korra hits Asami square in the boob with the tennis ball.
> 
> From ruminantmonk

Korra appeared to be calm and collected as she waited for Asami to serve the ball. She readjusted her sun visor and tightened her stub of a ponytail before smiling reassuringly at Asami, who was still kneeling down to tie her shoe.

As Korra used her free hand to smooth out her pulled-back hair, some stray strands clung onto her palm. She also felt her racket slip a bit within her grip. When Korra realized just how much she was sweating despite the fairly comfortable weather, she became more aware of her heart’s attempts to leap out from her chest.

So, despite her cool exterior, Korra was actually freaking out. Even though it was just a practice match, she was about to play her first game with Asami Sato, captain of the tennis team.

And her long-time crush.

“Hey, sorry for the wait.” Korra looked up to see Asami standing behind the baseline, waving her racket. “Are you ready?”

The sound of the ball bouncing against the cement floor snapped Korra out of her daze. She tightened her grip on the racket. “I’m ready.”

Asami’s ponytail swayed along with her graceful and reserved movements. A lithe arm extended upwards, releasing the ball into the air. A split second later, the ball was quickly sent Korra’s way with a strong, confident serve.

Korra returned the ball with a backhand, but Asami eased it right back over with a drop shot, earning a point when Korra was unable to return it.

“Fifteen-love,” Asami announced. She hopped in place, skipping playfully back to her place behind the baseline. “Hey, that was a nice backhand. Great form.”

“Thanks,” Korra said with a nod. She couldn’t help but notice how the curls of Asami’s voluminous hair bounced along with her movements. And how some _other things_  were bouncing…

The ball had already leaped past her by the time her mind refocused on the match.

“Thirty-love.” Asami tapped her racket twice on the floor. She hid her smirk against the back of her hand. “You should really pay attention, Korra. It’s just the two of us out here. No reason to get distracted.”

 _That’s exactly why I’m distracted_ … “You’re right,” Korra lied. “Sorry about that.”

The next exchange lasted much longer. Korra was able to return the ball five times before Asami sent it back over with a strong overhead, landing it near the baseline. After hitting the ball out of bounds, Korra stomped the ground in frustration and let out a low groan, causing Asami to snicker.

“That’s forty, love,” Asami said in a sing-song voice.

Korra was too distraught to notice the change of intonation in Asami’s voice, let alone the wink that followed. She was overwhelmed with embarrassment due to her poor performance. Asami picked up on Korra’s lingering dejection right away.

“Hmm.” Asami’s face hardened with smug determination, an expression that said she was absolutely ready to destroy her opponent. “Come on, Korra. You’re way better than this.”

Korra didn’t miss the change in her demeanor. She mirrored Asami with a more serious look of her own. “It’s on.”

Korra easily sent Asami’s serve back over with a solid forehand. Asami returned the ball with a backhand lob, sending the ball high above the net.  _Is she going easy on me?_ Korra thought.  _Here’s my chance_ … She surged forward. The ball was barely high enough to return with an overhead.

So she did just that. Korra smashed the ball.

But she smashed it right into Asami’s boob.

Seeing Asami double over in pain, Korra sprang into action. She hopped over the net and ran over to Asami, who was bent over with a hand clutching her chest. “Oh no, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

Asami spoke briefly between breaths. “So… you’ve finally hit on me, huh?”

Korra stared blankly at Asami, patting her lightly on the back. “Excuse me, what was that?”

“That was pretty much you hitting on me, right?” Asami said, clearing her throat afterward. “You finally made a move, and you hit on me. A bit too literally, I might add.”

Korra just blinked, still rubbing soft circles on Asami’s back. The realization slowly sank in.

Asami slowly straightened out her body, leaning back slightly for a light stretch. “You’ve had a crush on me for a while now.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck. Her cheeks tinged with a blush. “You knew?”

Asami nodded, showing Korra a quiet, comforting smile.

“By the way, Korra, that really hurt.” Asami pulled her ponytail loose, shaking her long locks into place. “I would really appreciate it if you made it up to me with a date.”

“Oh…” Korra’s mouth widened into a grin. “Okay.”

“What are you waiting for?” Asami asked, massaging her injured boob with one hand. “Ask me out.”

“Oh, um…” Korra shifted from side to side, slowly easing out the question. “Will you go out with me… On a date?”

“Yes, Korra.” Asami laughed. “It’s about time. And it looks like you’ve scored in more ways than one.”


	4. Imagination (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal walks in on Korra and Asami doin' the kissy thang. Like, not sex, just makin' out. It can be anywhere.
> 
> From ruminantmonk

After taking a relaxing stroll around Air Temple Island, Opal wandered into the bamboo grove just behind the temple. She settled down at her usual reading spot, a large rock sitting just below a space in the grove’s canopy.

Around this hour, the sun was at the right angle to provide enough reading light. Opal opened the book from where she had left off. Reading was by far her favorite pastime, but she let out a long, strained sigh when she remembered just  _what_  she was reading.

_Nuktuk’s gaze traced the line of Ginger’s slender jaw before stopping at her slightly parted lips. His breath caught at the sight of her wet, glistening tongue peeking from behind her pearlescent teeth._

Opal gagged as she turned the page. The book was the first installment of the Nuktuk romance book series. Bolin had recommended it to her. Or really, he had begged her to read it. (He had also kept on calling it a Varri-novel for some reason, but Opal had ignored him.)

Remarkably, Opal had managed to read halfway through the book without wanting to rip it apart. The action was decent. The romance, although it was supposedly the focus of the book, was poorly executed yet still tolerable.

But this particular scene was just dreadful. And Opal knew that things were building up towards a kiss. She took a deep breath before continuing to read.

_Ginger closed her eyes and began to press her lips forward. Nuktuk carefully cradled both sides of her face with his weather-beaten hands, guiding her lips towards his. He finally allowed his eyes to close as he felt his mouth being covered with a pleasant warmth._

“Okay,” Opal muttered to herself. “I guess that wasn’t  _too_  bad.”

_“Oh, Nuktuk…” Ginger whispered into his lips. He felt her lips part over his, a quiet request for her to receive his tongue._

Opal tightened her grip on the book and inhaled deeply.  _Okay, here we go._

_Nuktuk slid his tongue inside to meet Ginger’s, sweeping the top of it in greeting. His mouth curled slightly into a small smile as he coaxed a low moan from the depths of her throat._

Opal felt her face flush. She heard Ginger’s moan a little  _too_  well. At first, she owed it to her overactive imagination. But then…

_Ginger hummed in delight as Nuktuk ran his tongue over the crowns of her teeth._

Her ears twitched. Opal was sure she heard a voice. A familiar voice.  _Someone is nearby._

Opal slammed the book shut and stood up from the rock. She walked towards the direction of where she thought she had heard the sounds. Her suspicions were confirmed by the tell-tale rustling of grass and bamboo.

Opal began to make out a faint outline behind the thin columns of bamboo. She was sure it was a person. The silhouette became clearer as she walked closer, revealing that there were actually two people hidden among the bamboo.

Opal heard a sound that was definitely a moan, similar to the one she had heard earlier. She stopped in her tracks, not daring to take another step.

“Korra, wait… This isn’t the place.”

“Don’t worry. It’s just the two of us here.”

The daring young couple was none other than Korra and Asami. The two of them were kissing passionately out in the open, their hair and clothes disheveled. With the newfound proximity, Opal could clearly hear the whimpers and sighs escaping their mouths, each sound deepening her own blush.

As her initial shock gradually faded, Opal realized that she was actually standing very closely to them. Much too closely. She started to move backward, only to trip on a fallen branch and land ungracefully on her behind with a muffled thud.

“Huh? What was that?” she heard Korra say. She almost fainted when she heard their footsteps draw nearer. “Who’s there?”

Opal figured that there was no sense in trying to escape or hide. Taking a deep breath, she stood straight up from where she had landed. “Sorry, it’s me. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

A second later, Korra appeared in full view, Asami trailing right behind her. “Opal?”

“I told you, Korra!” Asami wore an irked expression on her face. “We should’ve just stayed inside!”

“But it’s so nice outside!” Korra made a wide, sweeping motion with her arm. “Look around! The bamboo grove is so pretty. And besides, it’s only Opal.”

“It’s still embarrassing!” A flustered Asami turned to face Opal. “We’re so sorry, Opal. We shouldn’t have been out here doing this.”

“No, you guys are fine! You can go ahead and… continue…”

Korra laughed. “Well, the mood’s ruined now.” She carefully took Asami’s hand, patting it softly. “I’m sorry, Asami. Should we head back to the dormitories? It’s up to you.”

“That’s fine,” Asami grumbled.

“Wait,” Opal spoke up. “I was just about to go there too. I’ll join you guys.”

So the three of them all walked back to the dormitories. Despite Opal having caught the couple making out just moments ago, they all soon fell back into normal conversation.

Korra gestured at the book in Opal’s hand. “That’s the book, or um…, the ‘Varri-novel’Bolin kept on talking about, right?”

Opal chuckled nervously. “Oh,  _this_? It is…”

“I was thinking about reading it when I had the time. He made it sound interesting.”

“You can have it, actually.” Opal handed the book to Korra. “I’m pretty much done with it. Keep it.”

“Wow, thanks!” Korra began to flip eagerly through the book. “Are you sure it’s okay for you to just give it to me?”

“Yeah. You can do anything you want with it now.”  _Like burn it._

“Is it any good?” Asami asked.

Opal shrugged. “You can find that out for yourselves.”


	5. Needles (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt! trans boy korra who is terrified of needles so asami has to bribe him to get him to let asami give his testosterone shots!
> 
> From anonymous

Korro was sitting on the edge of the bed, apprehension clearly written all over his face. He bounced his leg rhythmically as he watched Asami aspirate the syringe.

“Relax.” Asami placed a reassuring hand on Korro’s knee. “It’s a twenty-three gauge needle. It’s not going to hurt.”

“Twenty-three, huh,” Korro grumbled. “That’s a pretty big number.”

Asami sighed. “We’ve gone over this before, Korro. The bigger the number-”

“The smaller the needle,” he finished. “I just wanted to point out that twenty-three is a pretty big number.”

Asami’s lips curled into an amused smile. “Well okay then.” She ripped open an alcohol prep pad. “So… are you ready for it?”

“No.”

Asami tucked a strand of Korro’s long hair behind his ear. “I thought we had an agreement. You said you’d let me give you your shots if I bought you tickets to the Fire Ferrets game. Which I did.”

Korro took a deep breath. “I know… I’m sorry. I’ve had a fear of needles since I was a kid, and it’s getting the better of me right now.”

Asami placed her hand over Korro’s, running her thumb over his calloused knuckles. “Well… think about it this way… Are you going to let your fear of needles get in the way of you finally feeling comfortable in your own body?”

“N… No.” Korro moved to take her hand, intertwining their fingers. “Asami, I want this more than anything… I’ll do it.”

She pecked his forehead softly with a kiss. “My big strong man.”

Asami wiped the top of Korro’s thigh with the prep pad. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before bending back down to administer the shot.

“Wait. Asami, what if-”

Before he could finish speaking, Asami grabbed the collar of Korro’s shirt and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. As soon as she pulled away, she injected the medication into Korro’s thigh while he was still in a daze.

“There.” Asami drew Korro in for another kiss. “Now was that so bad?”

“Yeah.” Yet another kiss. “Okay, no.”

Asami applied a small band-aid on the needle’s entry point, pressing her lips against it before hopping into bed with Korro. He examined his arms closely before flexing them in Asami’s face.

“Woah, I think I’m already starting to see some changes,” Korro said in the deepest voice he could manage.

Asami laughed. “Korro, you’ve only gotten one shot so far.”

“But I can already feel it working.” He wrapped his arms around Asami’s waist. “All because of you. Thank you for putting up with me.”

Asami relaxed into the hold, humming contentedly. “No problem.”


	6. Remember (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty modern high school AU where Korra is paralyzed after a sports accident, and is struggling to adjust to her new life and being dependent on others to be her hands. Asami supports and encourages her as they adapt.
> 
> From anonymous

“How is it?” Asami asks as she gathers more of the noodles onto the chopsticks.

Korra swallows before she answers. “It’s delicious. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Asami feeds more of the noodles into Korra’s mouth. Korra grins as several strands of noodle hang from the seam of her lips, and Asami stifles a giggle as she tries to guide the loose strands back into her mouth. “I’m glad you like it.”

Korra sighs contentedly after finishing the bowl of homemade noodles, broth and all. She puckers her lips at Asami, inviting her to lean over for a quick kiss.

The two of them are together in Korra’s room, sitting near the window. Korra watches the as the autumn leaves float down from their branches, landing in neat piles on the ground. She and Asami try to count the leaves as they fall, a task that becomes increasingly difficult as the winds grow stronger. Yet they busy themselves anyway, enjoying their time together in whatever way they can.

Korra glances over at Asami, who is still staring out the window. She traces over her features slowly, her gaze lingering on jade eyes and glossy lips. Asami eventually turns to face her, smiling as she slowly leans closer. Korra nods in approval and allows Asami to pepper kisses on every part of her face.

“I love you.” Asami places a final kiss on the tip of her nose. “So much.”

“I love you, too… I’m lucky to have you.”

Asami presses her forehead against Korra’s, cradling the sides of her face in her hands. “And so am I.”

(Korra wants to question Asami further, but she pushes aside the urge to do so.)

Later in the day, they go to lie in bed together. The sun still remains high in the sky, its light filtering through the blinds now covering the window. It is around this time that Korra finally allows herself to cry.

It takes her a while to realize that Asami is holding her hand. Another while longer to notice just how tightly she is gripping it. Through the blur of tears, Korra watches Asami’s thumb sweep gently across the top of her hand. The contact brings her comfort even though she cannot feel it.

Korra wonders how long it would take to forget the sensation of Asami’s hand on her own.

But for now, she remembers.


End file.
